Paradise of Light and Shadow
by Kiranathas yue
Summary: Rin debe canta,en el paraíso artificial,en completa soledad por la seguridad de su gente.Len debe rescatar a la mujer de los confines de la tierra.El su principe azul.Ella su princesa encantada.Mi 1 fics,denle una oportunidad.Vocaloi no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Perdonen si el capi es aburrido o muy corto… es que es mi primer fics(o al menos un intento de fics decente).**

**Ah y una cosa más,** **para los que me dejaron reviews o me dedicaron un capi de algún fics o me pusieron en favoritos pues muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que me pusieron!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

-Es hermosa Unmei- dijo una mujer

-el tuyo es igual Hikari- respondió

Ambas mujeres se encontraban paradas, una frente a la otra con un niño o niña, respectivamente, en brazo. La primera era morocha, y la niña que llevaba en brazos no se parecía en nada a ella, a excepción de sus bellos ojos azules. La segunda mujer era rubia al igual que su hijo, pero sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, a diferencia del niño que los tenía de un color azul. Ambas mujeres se habían conocido esa misma tarde, uno pensaría que es poco tiempo para entablar una amistad, pero al comenzar a hablar ambas sintieron una conexión especial, por lo que Unmei decidió invitar a su cabaña a su ahora amiga Hikari.

Al mirar a ambos niños, uno al lado del otro, se creería que eran hermanos, pero no lo eran. Su parecido era sorprendente, sus historias casi iguales, sus apellidos eran idénticos, a pesar de que tenían diferentes padres, su nacimiento en el mismo lugar, y casi al mismo horario. Solo que él era unos minutos mayor que ella.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hijo Hikari?-preguntó la morena dulcemente.

-Len…-contestó luego de unos segundos- Era el nombre que más le gustaba a mi esposo- dijo mirando nostálgica al crío- ¿Cómo se llamara esta bella niña?- dijo

-Rin- respondió segura de si misma la morena, siempre había querido ponerle Rin. Al pronunciar su nombre, la niña sonrió, tenia la misma sonrisa que su madre.

Unos golpes interrumpieron la tranquilidad del lugar, ambas madres dejaron a sus hijos en la cama de aquella habitación y fueron a abrir la puerta…

/*/*/*/

_Tal vez era el destino, tal vez no… desaparecerás para cantar, en el fondo del paraíso artificial, oraciones en completa soledad... Hasta que la historia no vuelva a repetirse nunca más, y aquel que recuerdas, te venga a rescatar._

_/*/*/*/_

-NO!-gritaba desesperada Unmei-MI NIÑA NO!- a pesar de todos los esfuerzos para escapar del agarre del soldado y detener a la reina, no pudo hacer más que observar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Hikari, quien también intentaba escapar del agarre de otro guardia y apaciguar a la reina , miraba con desesperación como la mujer que acababa de entrar se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraban Rin y Len. Cuando abrió la puerta, jamás espero encontrarse con la monarca del lugar, creyó que tal vez estaba de paso, pero al ver que venían detrás de ella dos guardias reales la idea de que solo era una visita pacífica se desechó rápidamente.

-Mi señora, por favor, no se lleve a la hija de Unmei, por favor mi señora Luka, no se lleve a Rin.- decía con la voz más serena posible- de aseguro es un error-

-Ella es la niña de la profecía, destinada a cantar en el fin del mundo para mantener nuestra seguridad- Dijo la reina del pueblo. Su pelo largo, lacio y rosa, contrastaba con su traje negro con bordes de oro pegado al cuerpo. Los sacerdotes le habían encomendado buscar a la niña de risos de oro y ojos aguamarina, en todo el reino se sabía que la hija de Kagamine era la única con esa descripción, era la única con esas características y esa belleza sin igual.

Se acercaba a la cama, sabía que esto podría destruir psicológicamente a la madre de la pequeña, ella no quería hacerlo, tampoco quería robarle su infancia a esa criatura, pero su deber era proteger al reino, y si la única forma que había era llevándose a la niña a los confines del mundo lo haría.

Tomó delicadamente la mano de Rin, que estaba agarrada a la de Len, ambos bebes comenzaron a llorar.

La Reina se agacho delicadamente y susurró algo a ambos bebes sin que ambas madres pudieran escuchar.

-tu eres aquella que hará que nuestro reino este a salvo Rin Kagamine. Eras la niña de la profecía. Mi nombre es Luka, reina de este lugar, espero que nunca olvides esto, mi intención no es quitarte tu vida, por eso te pido perdón, nadie debería separarle un hijo a su madre, pero la volverás a ver, cuando él te venga a buscar. Tu propio príncipe azul- termino de decir esto a la pequeña para mirar al niño y acercarse a él y susurrarle.

-Tu eres su príncipe azul, tu deber es salvarla, soy Luka reina del pueblo en donde naciste, donde nació ella… búscala, por todo el mundo, busca a tu princesa de plata… Len Kagamine, tu la salvaran… Tú nos salvaras a todos.-

Habiendo finalizado su discurso, si incorporo y tomo a Rin en sus brazos. Cuando Luka les susurró eso, ambos niños habían dejado de llorar.

Luka cruzó todo el pasillo para salir, al pasar por el frente de ambas madres paró.

-perdónenme- su voz había salido más baja de lo normal, como si de un susurro del viento se tratase.

Ambas madre no comprendían, sabían de la profecía, muchos niños habían sido quitados de sus madres desapareciendo de estas tierras, no sabrían a donde iban, solo se sabía que de ellos dependía la seguridad de esta tierra. La profecía decía que, el niño o la niña llevados al paraíso debían cantar oraciones que apaciguaran el Yonoowari…

Así como terminó de decir la frase, abrió la puerta y se marchó, seguida de sus guardias, dejando a atrás a dos madres llorando y consolándose mutuamente seguidas por la mirada de un niño de ojos azules.

_Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine, unidos por un lazo irrompible…_

* * *

**Bueno es todo por hoy… La verdad es que me costó un montonazo hacer este capi. Soy muy muy nueva en esto y realmente no sabía como empezar ni como terminar jeje, pero después de dos días agotadores de explotar, mi ya de por si poca imaginación, logre ( o eso creo yo) escribir este capi (que yo misma siento que le falta algo… bastante… mucho T.T –llorando)**

**Acepto reviews con todo lo que puedan o tengan para decirme, desde quejas, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, consejos, etc.**

**La verdad es que no sabía con que personajes comenzar a escribir este fics… tenia muchos, desde animes a mangas… películas, series… Pero opte por elegir los personajes originales… que quiero decir con esto… el capi se me ocurrió por una canción de vocaloid... (Si no saben que es, pongan en YouTube "vocaloid" y vean si les guasta o no.) A mi me fascina vocaloid, sobre todo Rin y Len, y mientras buscaba una canción de ellos dos encontré "Synchronicity: Paradise of light and shadow" (consta de tres partes, esta es la segunda… y por si les llegara a gusta aviso que la tercera parte aun no salió, o al menos no aparee en internet jejeje). En fin, como me fascinó la canción decidí hacer un fics, o algo parecido.**

**Como la canción es corta y mi imaginación es casi nula… No tendrá muchos capítulos… tal vez seis o siete, dependiendo de lo que mi cerebro pueda crear…**

**Besos**

**Kira-chan!=p**


	2. Respuestas

**=Vocaloid no me pertenece=**

* * *

_-Len… ven a buscarme en este lugar, es oscuro… muy oscuro… te necesito, ven a rescatarme…ayúdame Len, te lo ruego…-decía una chica de cabellera dorada y unos hermosos ojos celestes pero opacos por la tristeza._

Un joven de unos diecisiete años se despertaba bruscamente de un sueño que se venia repitiendo desde varios años, aun sentía la sensación de que ese sueño no era uno cualquiera… ese era mucho más importante… a esa chica que la llamaba la conocía, si tan solo pudiera recordar su nombre y en donde la había visto de aseguro que sus sueños con ella terminarían…

S levanto de la cama y se dirigió al comedor, al pasar por un pequeño pasillo se encontró con su madre en la puerta, ella estaba de espaldas por lo que no lo vio.

-Mi pobre Unmei, haber perdido a Rin te devastó- la progenitora de Len le hablaba a una desconocida, pero al parecer ella la conocía muy bien- ya veras que ella volverá, después de todo, la reconocerán enseguida, su pelo rubio y sus ojos como el color del mar, nadie en estas tierra tiene esas características, ya veras, volveremos a verla-

A Len la respiración se el volvió agitada, su madre si conocía a la chica, ¿por qué jamás le comentó nada? Y ¿quién era esa mujer Unmei?.

-¿quién se supone que es Rin madre?- entró a la cocina mientras miraba fijamente a la desconocida con algo de desconfianza, se le hacía familiar, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia, no dejaría que nadie más lastimara a su madre.

La nombrada se giro asustada, ¿que decir en un momento así?, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había conocido a Unmei y su hija, no quería que Len se involucrara en un problema que tenía por participante a la reina.

-Creo que debo irme Hikari, gracias- respondió la invitada, Len la miró atentamente, su pelo negro que resaltaban sus ojos azul… eran muy parecidos a los de la chica de sus sueños, ¿acaso sería algún familiar de ella?.

-Nadie se va de aquí hasta que me contesten-dijo el muchacho bruscamente mientras se situaba en la puerta bloqueando el paso.

-Creo que es hora de que te lo contemos-dijo la madre viendo que no tenían escapatoria, sabía lo terco que podía ser su hijo cuando quería algo.- Ella es Unmei, una gran amiga y la chica de la que hablamos es al hija de ella, Rin.- hizo una pausa, por dieciséis años había logrado guardar ese secreto, y ahora, todo salía a la luz.

-mi hija era rubia, de ojos azules, muy parecidos a los tuyos, su apellido era el mismo que el tuyo-

-¿era?...- Len no entendía, por qué hablaba en pasado… acaso había muerto…

-nadie sabe bien lo que paso, solo que me la han quitado- dijo la morena echando a llorar mientra Hikari la abrazaba.

-Len… se que no te detendrás hasta saber quién es ella, ¿por qué la sueñas… verdad?- dijo la madre ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hijo- hablas mientras duermes… siempre pronuncias su nombre- un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar.- si quieres saber más puedes preguntar a los ancianos del pueblo, la mayoría de la gente mayor conoce esta historia, muy pocos de tu generación o anteriores deben e saberlo, solo lo la gente mayor-

Len no lo pensó demasiado y salió disparado hacia la puerta de salida.

/*/*/*/

-Disculpe, ¿sabe sobre una chica, con características parecidas a mi, llamada Rin?-

-No joven-

No sabía cuantas veces había hecho la misma pregunta y las esperanzas cada vez eran menos, solo quedaban dos personas a las que les podía preguntar. Había estado desde la mañana preguntando lo mismo, y ahora ya se podían ver las estrellas.

Había comenzado buscando en los ferias cerca de allí, luego fue casa por casa y ahora se encontraba preguntando a la gente que pasaba alrededor de él.

-yo tengo una respuesta a tus preguntas- una voz desconocida le hablo a Len

-¿quién eres?- La voz del desconocido mostraba a la perfección que era un hombre.

-mi nombre es Kaito, y soy un mago de las visiones y predicciones- dijo el hombre dejándose ver.- ven conmigo si quiere conocer la verdad.

/*/*/*/

-¡Reina Luka, he venido por respuestas!- un hombre ponía una espada en el cuello de la mujer, estaba harto de no encontrar a esa chica.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Pues… si me tarde bastante con la continuación! Es que los profes no me dejaban descanso! Pruebas, pruebas y pruebas, más la tarea y todo eso! Pareciera que como no tienen nada más divertido que hacer nos complican la vida a nosotros! Pero bueno, puede actualizar, aunque no sé que tal me quedó el capi jejejXD! Así que pues si leen esto dejen un reviews porfi!:) estos me ayudan a inspirarme y a sentirme mejor! Jiji! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Sukoeee:** Gracias por ser el primero en comentar! No sabes lo contenta que me puse!

**Lily Magane: **Jaja, no te preocupes yo también hago eso cuando ya quiero saber que sucederá! Y pues si a mi también me dio algo de pera Rin ( menos mal que soy yo la que escribió la historia jejej mira si la escribió otro! Yo ya estaría llorando!) Pues espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**amy salas: **wow no me esperaba estar entre los favoritos de alguien con esta historia! No sabes lo feliz que me puso! (Empecé a saltar… NOOOO, no es una exageración) jejeje. Espero que el capi te haya gustado!

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: **pues gracias por el reviews! La verdad que no sabía como empezar el capi jejeje!

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester: **genial! La verdad agradezco de corazón tu review! Si yo también adoro esta serie! Todas las noches antes de dormir agarro mi mp3 y empiezo a escuchar las canciones de vocaloid je! Besos Kagaminosos y abrazos gemelosos de mi parte también!

**Clover Kagamine: **la verdad me sorprendí un montón! No pensé que una de mis autoras favoritas me dejara un review! Me puse tan contenta! La verdad que lo que le dijo Luka a Rin y Len se me ocurrió a ultimo momento! Al parecer me agarró algo de lucidez a lo último de la historia jajaja! Besos!


	3. aviso!

A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kiranthas yue.


	4. una especie de novia

**=Vocaloid no me pertenece=**

* * *

-Tu querías saber quién es esa chica de tus sueños, ¿no es así?-dijo el mago, ven con migo y te diré aquello que quieres saber.

-¿por qué sabes lo de mis sueños?-

-en un secreto milenario, solo los más ancianos lo saben, los de tu generación no conocen estas historias-

-Mi generación… ¿acaso tu no tienes la misma edad que yo?- le preguntó Len, miró a Kaito de arriba hacia abajo, tal vez tendría uno o dos años más que el , pero no creía que hubiese tanta diferencia.

-He pues yo en realidad tengo unos…- hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Len, no sabía como reaccionaría, pero por lo menos eso lo dejaría más seguro de que era un mago.- tengo unos 500 años, para ser exactos unos 525 años… Genial ¿no?, ¡y sigo pareciendo joven!- dijo terminando con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pulgar en alto frente a la cara de asombro del joven rubio.

Len no sabía si había escuchado bien o no, en cierta parte no le sorprendía, en su pueblo había muchos magos y brujas, incluso se decía que la propia reina era una sacerdotisa que hablaba con una pitonisa del más allá. Pero el hecho de que se lo dijera así como si fuera lo más normal del mundo le resultaba asombroso y al mismo tiempo horrible, 525 años, esa cifra giraba en su cabeza, al menos eso significaba que era un mago genuino.

/*/*/*/

-¡Reina Luka, he venido por respuestas!- un hombre ponía una espada en el cuello de la mujer, estaba harto de no encontrar a esa chica- ¿dónde está mi hermana?-

-Es mejor que te despidas de ella-Su vos sonaba amenazadora

-No estas en condiciones de amenazar majestad…- dijo el hombre mientras acercaba ejercía algo de preción en el cuello de la reina, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Gakupo, es mejor que te olvides de Gumi- dijo ella para luego formar una sínica sonrisa- ella no esta en este mundo, si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarla en el mundo de los muertos-

-¡MALDITA! - no lo soportaba, no podía ser cierto, su hermana debía seguir viva, todo era una broma, solo una cruel broma.

-¡GUARDIAS!-grito la reina al ver que el peli violeta se estaba por terminar con la vida de ella.

-Protejan a la reina, protejan a Luka- un grupo de guardias corrieron contra Gakupo y lo apresaron, dejándolo en el suelo mientras dos guardias lo sostenían.

-Te ayudare a encontrarte con tu hermana- dijo la pelirosa mientras apoyaba un pie en la cabeza de traidor y ejercía fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarlo.-pero mientras tanto, tendrás que pudrirte en una sucia celda… ENCIERRENLO- dijo con su vos más autoritaria, dos de los guardias tomaron a Gakupo de los brazos y lo llevaron arrastras por los pasillos del enorme castillo hasta el calabozo. Todos los demás hicieron una reverencia para después retirarse.

/*/*/*/

La realidad era que no se esperaba esa historia, o mejor dicho esa realidad, si le hubiesen dicho que estaba hechizado o que todo era producto de su imaginación se hubiese quedado más tranquilo, o al menos, sería mucho más fácil de digerir "es verdad" que "esta verdad".

-Mi… - miro por un largo rato a ese mago, su cabello azul parecía estar resplandeciendo con la luz de la luna, que llegaba desde una pequeña ventana, su piel, que antes era de una blanco pálido, ahora tenía una tonalidad rojiza por el reflejo de la chimenea que se encontraba a un lado. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los finos labios del peliazul mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza- ¿ QUÉ ELLA ES QUE?- No quería gritar pero la sorpresa de lo recién escuchado había hecho que reaccionara de esa manera.

-Lo que has oído- dijo mientras miraba fijamente al rubio que tenía delante, le parecía raro que el elegido fuera él. No era alto, ni musculoso, no parecía tener un don en especial, ni una inteligencia superior a la normal, pero sentía una corazonada, él era agradable, así tal vez conseguiría el apoyo de la gente para que la reina Luka dejara de matar a tantas muchachas y se enfrentara de una vez por todas al dragón y con ello a la pitonisa. La recordaba bien, llena de energía y vitalidad, era su pequeña Miku, pero aquella noche, en la que el dragón salió de las penumbras y nadie hizo nada, los soldados huyeron despavoridos, el rey de su momento miraba todo desde la seguridad de su castillo, solo un puñado de civiles, magos, brujas, clarividentes y pitonisas se quedaron a luchar contra el dragón, pero solo aquella muchacha de nombre Miku Hatsune se sacrifico realmente, entregó su alma, cuerpo y voz a aquella bestia para así mantener a salvo a su pueblo, pero todos saben que con el paso del tiempo , la soledad y la maldad de alrededor puede hacer que nuestros corazones se oscurezcan y caigan en el olvido. Así le había sucedido a ella, por eso él se había prometido que jamás…

-Hey Kaito- Len pasaba una y otra vez la mano por delante de la cara del mago, estaba gritando de como era posible que una relación tan importante como esa tenía con esa chica y el ni enterado estaba cuando vio que el peliazul tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana y no contestaba su duda.

-Lo siento Len, estaba pensando, ¿qué decías?-

-Repíteme de nuevo quién es esa chica-

Kaito suspiro, sabía que querría que le relatara todo desde el comienzo.- Ella es algo así como tu mitad, pero si quieres, para que sea más fácil, imagínate que es como tu novia con la que no puedes vivir sin ella, si ella muere, tu aún sin conocerla en persona morirás y viceversa, si ella es feliz tu será feliz, si ella esta triste, tu estarás triste.- dijo mientras esperaba a que Len asintiera. –Es como las manos, hay una derecha y una izquierda, y aunque no nos damos cuentas, una es tan necesaria para la otra y viceversa… ¿Acaso no venías sintiendo en los últimos años un dolor profundo en tu corazón, o una tristeza inexplicable?-

-Si , pero todo el mundo me decía que era algo de mi edad-

-pues la verdad es que esos sentimientos que sientes, son los que ella siente al estar encerrada allí contra su voluntad-

-¿pero cómo es posible que tenga un lazo tan fuerte con ella si ni siquiera la recuerdo bien?-

-Todo comenzó con las madres de ambos-

-flash Back-

-Es hermosa Unmmei-

-el tuyo es igual Hikari- respondió…

-¿Cómo se llama tu hijo Hikari?-preguntó la morena dulcemente.

-Len…-contestó luego de unos segundos- Era el nombre que más le gustaba a mi esposo- dijo mirando nostálgica al crío- ¿Cómo se llamara esta bella niña?- dijo

-Rin- respondió segura de si misma la morena, siempre había querido ponerle Rin. Al pronunciar su nombre, la niña sonrió, tenia la misma sonrisa que su madre- ojala que cuando crescan sean muy buenos amigos y tal vez novios- dijo emocionada.

-pues entonces hay que unirlos con algo, para que sean muy estrechos, como si uno fuera la izquierda y el otro la derecha.- dijo la rubia.

-tienes razón- dijo pensando, creo que ya se-. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al comedor, allí había una pequeña cajita sobre la mesa de madera, la abrió y encontró dos collares, uno con el dije de la clave de sol y otro con la del fa. Volvió al cuarto y coloco ambos collares en los pequeños cuellos de los bebes. El de la clave de Fa fue para Len, el del Sol fue para Rin.

-Ahora jamás podrán separar sus lazos ni olvidarse.- Cuando Hikari terminó de decir esto una pequeña luz se formo en los collares de ambos niños, y los ojos de ambos brillaron con más intensidad.

Unos golpes interrumpieron la tranquilidad del lugar, ambas madres dejaron a sus hijos en la cama de aquella habitación y fueron a abrir la puerta…

-Fin del Flash Back-

-luego de ahí ya sabes, la reina raptó a Rin y se la llevo al paraíso artificial…-

-Esa bruja, quitarme a Rin- dijo mientras los ojos de Len resplandecían en la oscuridad y un aura de un color dorado salía a su alrededor.

_-*puede que me haya equivocado y el realmente tenga un poder en especial*-_ pensó Kaito mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ese sería el momento de cambiar, y todos los que vivían en ese pueblo lo sabían, la hora había llegado, el dragón moriría…

/*/*/*/

-Si tan solo pudiera elegir, mi reino o la libertad, mi corazón o mi deber- pensaba una pelirosa mientras miraba con tristeza por la ventana de su amplio castillo.- no importa cuanto haga, yo siempre seré eso, la reina-sacerdotisa, que manda hacia su muerte muchachas, nadie se dará cuenta que lo hago por el bien de mi reino- decía mientras varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Esa era la realidad, no era más que alguien cumpliendo con su deber, ella, la reina Luka no era más que una persona más, solo quedaba esperar que la profesía se cumpliese, solo entonces ella podría ser libre.

/*/*/*/

_-por que tardas tanto Len, ya quiero verte, por favor ven a buscarme-…_

* * *

**Hola a todos! Perdón por no actualizar!''XD es que no tenía tiempo! En serio, gomenasai, realmente lo siento mucho, sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero por eso motivo exprimí tanto como pude mi imaginación y logre hacer un capi algo más largo y en donde se muestran algunas cosas importantes que van a tener consecuencias a lo largo del fics jejeje. Pues por lo que llegue a escribir, al pobre de Len lo separaron de su "novia", Kaito sabe más de lo que se expresa aquí, Miku tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de Rin, Luka tiene más de un sentimiento encontrado, Gakupo fue apresado y Hikari y Unmei aparecieron nuevamente! Que pasara en el próximo capitulo? Que hará Len? Quién es la reina Luka en realidad? Qué paso con la hermana de Gakupo? Podrá este salir del calabozo? Quién es Miku en realidad? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! :8 (Ya parezco esos personajes que te dan el aviso de que cosas puedes pasar en el siguiente capi al termino del anime jejeje)**

**Amy Salas: **Hola pues, GRACIAS POR LEER!, la verdad no creí que muchos leyeran el segundo capi, pero siempre aparece alguien que te alegra el día jejeje, espero que te haya gustado este capi tanto (o más en lo posible) como los otros dos.!besos!

**Clover Kagamine:** si la verdad que yo también quisiera saber el final, por eso estoy tratando de hacer el fics lo más largo posible para así poder ver si sale la 3° parte y puedo hacer el final, si o sale cuando termine el fics inventaré yo el final y a lo sumo cuando muestre la 3° parte cambiare el fics y lo subiré nuevamente jeje, es cuanto a tus historias me gustan mucho! Y con lo del aviso pues yo creo lo mismo, además perdería un montón de cuentas y lectores, además hasta ahora no había problemas, esto fue muy repentino! Y si alguien mira algo lemmon para eso están los avisos de Rated: k, K+, t, m, etc (no se cuales son todos). En fin espero que te aya gustado el capi!besos

**Kira-chan=¨p**


	5. la aparición del caballero

**=Vocaloid no me pertenece=**

Esa bruja, quitarme a Rin- dijo mientras los ojos de Len resplandecían en la oscuridad y un aura de un color dorado salía a su alrededor.

-*puede que me haya equivocado y el realmente tenga un poder en especial*- pensó Kaito mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ese sería el momento de cambiar, y todos los que vivían en ese pueblo lo sabían, la hora había llegado, el dragón moriría…

/*/*/*/

-Si tan solo pudiera elegir, mi reino o la libertad, mi corazón o mi deber- pensaba una pelirosa mientras miraba con tristeza por la ventana de su amplio castillo.- no importa cuanto haga, yo siempre seré eso, la reina-sacerdotisa, que manda hacia su muerte muchachas, nadie se dará cuenta que lo hago por el bien de mi reino- decía mientras varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Esa era la realidad, no era más que alguien cumpliendo con su deber, ella, la reina Luka no era más que una persona más, solo quedaba esperar que la profesía se cumpliese, solo entonces ella podría ser libre.

/*/*/*/

-por que tardas tanto Len, ya quiero verte, por favor ven a buscarme-…

/*/*/*/

No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado encerrado, tampoco era cuestión de que quisiera saber, solo era mera curiosidad, no le importaría pasar el resto de sus días ahí, ya no había nada que perder, sus padres ya no estaban, y su hermana al parecer jamás la recuperaría, ¿qué problema había si moría ahí, en completa soledad?

¿Porqué todo resulto así?, no lo sabía, la realidad era que cada vez estaba más confundido, y sus ganas de vivir, como lo eran antes de que su hermana desapareciera, eran casi inexistente. Todo era enojo y rabia, dolor y tracción, tristeza y sufrimiento, ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar…

/*/*/*/

-vamos Len, despierta- decía un peliazul mientras daba leves empujoncitos a un muchacho de unos 16 años

-solo 5 minutos más- decía aun dormido el rubio, otra vez tenía ese sueño con la chica, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez fue una pesadilla, había soñado que…

-Len Kagamine, si no despiertas no tendré otra opción que utilizar mi magia y te aseguro que no será la cosa más placentera del mundo- por primera vez en muchos años, Kaito había utilizado su "vos de autoridad".

Len no estaba muy seguro de que sucedía, se levante y se dirigió a la ventana, aún no había salido el sol…

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES DESPERTANDOME EN MEDIO DE LA MADRUGADA?- dijo Len en un grito que sorprendentemente no despertó a más de la población mundial.

-¿quieres salvar a la chica?- miro como el seño fruncido del elegido se relajaba- pues entonces empezaremos a entrenar ahora mismo, no hay pero…- se dio la vuelta dejando a un adormilado joven.

/*/*/*/

_-_Gakupo, ¿me escuchas?-, su vos era muy débil en la mente del pelimorado, solo un susurro.

-¿qué quieres?- dijo el prisionero, - ¿acaso no sabes que los hombres, libres o no necesitan dormir?- dijo este mientras se incorporaba de la dura cama de paja, estiro los músculos, sin embargo el dolor no se iba, a eso había que sumarle el hecho del duro despertar que le estaba proporcionando ese maldito mago.

-Al parecer hoy tengo a dos de mal humor- dijo este mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada que no le hizo nada de gracia a Gakupo – escúchame con atención- dijo de pronto, como si se tratara de una persona totalmente diferente, y no de ese mago burlón que siempre andaba de humor.- he encontrado lo que buscábamos, él lo sabe todo a excepción de las cosas que también les ha pasado a los demás, sé que tal vez tus ganas de luchas se hallan ido- dijo este con una voz triste- pero aun tienes una misión, debes acompañarme en la batalla para terminar esto y que nadie sufra lo que sufrió tu hermana y unas cuantas más.-

Lo pensaría, su hermana, tan horrible destino, tal vez no quería que todo se repitiera, solo que es esa nueva historia el protagonista no sería el ni su familia.

-Esta bien Kaito, creo que te ayudare, solo hay un problema- dijo este mientras suspiraba.-dudo mucho poder ayudarte desde el calabozo de la reina-

Kaito sonreía, ese idiota se había ido a meter solo en ese lugar, pero poco le importo los consejos que él le había dado.

-veré como te saco de allí- dijo antes de cortar la comunicación telepática.

Gakupo se quedó pensando, él y Kaito eran viejos amigos, solo que los tiempos de guerras en los que luchaban juntos habían terminado, habían formado sus familias y se habían dejado de ver…

-Al parecer, los viejos tiempos siempre vuelven…-

/*/*/*/

No le parecía para nada gracioso el hecho de que no pudiera sostener una espada y Kaito se le riera en la cara, él no tenía la culpa, es su vida había sostenido una espada, la única arma filosa que había tenido es sus manos era un cuchillo de carnicero con el que amenazó a un pretendiente de su madre.

-oh, vamos – decía Kaito quien tomaba la, ahora, espada de Len, cortesía de un herrero de por ahí, y le mostraba como debía sostenerla.- estoy más viejo que tu y puedo tenerla por más tiempo-

-No te quejes, es la primera vez que sostengo una- dijo este mientras se enojaba y frustraba más y más.

El mago se quedó pensando, si Len podía canalizar su fuerza mediante el enojo como había hecho en la noche, cuando se enfureció con la reina y un aura dorada resplandeció tras de sí, tal vez también podría localizar su poder mediante el sentimiento de felicidad.

-Len, ¿qué es lo que más te hace feliz?-

La espada calló al suelo, no solo por el cansancio, sino también por la sorpresa de la pregunta, la realidad es que no tenía una respuesta.

-No lo se, supongo que mi familia o amigos- dijo este

- ¿qué hay de la chica?- pregunto el mago

Sabía a quien se refería…

-pues, depende del sueño que tenga con ella- dijo este mientras sonreía –hay veces en que sueño que juego con ella a las escondidas, o que me sonríe- dijo este- incluso en uno de los sueños me besó- dijo mientras su cara tomaba un color carmesí.

-Ese es el poder del amor, mi querido chiquillo- dijo Kaito mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas y a despeinarle el cabello como a un crío.

Al principio la broma fue de mal gusto, pero pasaron los segundos y Len término acompañando en la riza a Kaito mientras una luz salía de él…. Era hora

-muy bien Len- dijo el peliazul, levanta el arma y sostenla como te enseñé-

Y así hizo Len, con su cara de asombro, había levantado el arma como se debía, incluso sentía que era más liviana y se sentía con más confianza.

-lo vez, solo era cuestión de practica- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y un pulgar en alto frente a la cara del peliazul.

-si supongo que si- dijo Kaito.

-si supieras que en realidad es el poder interno que tienes- pensó el mago mientras sonreía.

/*/*/*/

-Len, te estas tardando, cada día me siento más sola- decía una rubia.

-¿acaso te has olvidado de mí?- dijo esta mientras caminaba por un angosto pasillo entre dos rocas y se dirigía hacia lo que era su deber y su peor pesadilla.

/*/*/*/

-reina Luka- dijo uno de los guardias

-dime Meiko-

La mujer de armadura roja se quitó el casco y miro a su majestad.

-quisiera que me dijera todo lo que usted sabe sobre el Yonoowari-

* * *

**Hola a todos, perdónenme si el capi es aburrido, es que la verdad hoy tuve un día horrible, por no decir de porquería… Espero que no me haya tardado demasiado y enserio discúlpenme las molestias, es que no tenía tiempo.**

**En fin, como decía cada vez se agregan más detalles y a la vez más interrogantes.**

**¿Cuál es la promesa que se hizo Kaito?¿Cómo se conocieron Gakupo y el Mago?¿Cuál es el poder de Len?¿Cuál es la verdadera cara de Luka?¿Qué papel toma Meiko en esta historia?¿Se encontraran Len y Rin?¿Cuál era la pesadilla de Len?, etc…**

**Eso es todo, espero sus reviews!**

**Amy Salas:** menos mal que te gusto el capi anterior, jejeje, la verdad es que me costó bastante hacerlo, pero pues, en un momento me toco un ataque de lucidez y puff apareció la historia! Y con lo del aviso, ni modo, me parece una perdida de tiempo que de repente hagan esto!

Besos!

**Clover Kagamine:** Pues me tarde bastante con la actualización, y pues, a quien no lo alientan a seguir escribiendo los reviews de tus amigos lectores no? Digo si yo no recibía mínimo un review en esta historia, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera la actualizaría un capitulo más ejejej

Besotes!

**Kira-chan!=p**


	6. Inicio del fin

=Vocaloid no me pertenece=

-reina Luka- dijo uno de los guardias

-dime Meiko-

La mujer de armadura roja se quitó el casco y miro a su majestad.

-quisiera que me dijera todo lo que usted sabe sobre el Yonoowari-

-¿para que quieres saber sobre eso?- dijo esta mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Es solo curiosidad-

La reina se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando el atardecer por un rato, bastante largo, mientras Meiko esperaba una respuesta.

-Todo comenzó hace algunos siglos, era invierno, y se acercaban los festivales para recibir la llegada de las nevadas… los festivales siempre estaban repletos de jóvenes, adultos y ancianos que esperaban ansiosos que los primeros copos de nieve cayeran, y como era costumbre, una muchacha del pueblo era elegida para cantar, sin embargo, la envidia de otra joven, hizo que un desastre apareciera… el portador del Yonoowari-

-pero… ¿cómo es que surgió el Yonoowari?- pregunto la guerrera.

-Al parecer, esta joven de nombre Waruikoto, en medio de su enojo por no ser la elegida para cantar deseo que todas las mujeres que tuvieran una voz más bella que ella tuvieran la maldición de perecer cantando-

-entonces, todo esto fue provocado por el deseo de una sola chica-

-si, pero como todos saben, ese deseo tiene que ser respaldado con magia negra-

-entonces… ¿Ella era una maga?-

-así es, no era una maga de magia negra… pero al desearle el mal a otros, la magia se vuelve impura- miro a Meiko, quería ver como estaba reaccionando a todo…- el Yonoowari se creo mediante la envidia y el odio de una muchacha por no ser la elegida para cantar en ese festival, desde entonces el drago busca a las mujeres del almas puras…-

-¿no era que buscaba a mujeres con voces bellas?-

-la voz es una demostración del alma al mundo físico-

-entonces, todas la mujeres que tengan un alma pura serán llevadas ante el dragón para que se conviertan en divas, manteniéndolo tranquilo y evitando que ataque… pero cuando la diva muere, se busca a alguien que la remplace- dijo Meiko recibiendo una afirmación de la reina Luka- ¿por qué no vamos y lo atacamos?-

-No es tan fácil, hay una pitonisa que lo protege, además el dragón es casi invencible, sin embargo hay una esperanza, la chica que fue elegida en ese festival llego a decir un conjuro, donde dos personas de cabellera dorada lucharían para terminar con el Yonoowari- dijo la reina- ¿para que querías saber todo esto?... y quiero la verdad.-dijo esta viendo que Meiko le iba a mentir nuevamente diciendo que era solo curiosidad.

-siempre me pregunte si mi mejor amiga había sido secuestrada para ser la diva…- dijo la guerrera para luego agregar- si me disculpa, debo retirarme mi reina- hizo una reverencia y se fue…

-al parecer, otra persona más complicara las cosas, ¿no es así…?- pregunto Luka a…

/*/*/*/

-Ya podemos dejar de practicar…- pregunto Len, ya no soportaba más, habían estado desde la madrugada, y ahora ya eran más de las diez de la noche, apenas si había podido comer, y casi fue un milagro que el mago lo dejara ir al baño… realmente, si el entrenamiento seguía siendo así de duro, la muchacha Rin se podía ir despidiendo de que él la fuera a salvar…

-esta bien, al menos ya sabes como hacer los movimientos básicos… creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy…-

-¡Hey Len!¿ quieres venir a jugar con nosotras?- gritaron a la lejanía unas muchachas.

-No gracias- dijo este fríamente, tenía que admitir que esas chicas eran lindas, pero realmente le molestaba ese tono meloso que utilizaban con el, era demasiado tierno y empalagoso, además de que todo el tiempo lo perseguían,¡ incluso tenía que vigilar que no lo espiaran cuando se bañara!

-¡oh vamos!, a que quieres divertirte- dijo una chica rubia – apuesto que te puedo hacer sentir mejor-

-Te que pasa, yo te haré sentir mejor a Len que tu-grito otra de pelo rosado

-¡yo le gano a ambas!- gritaron varias, en total, el griterío se fue volviendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto en que Len no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

-Al parecer tienes seguidoras- dijo Kaito mientras reía.

-pues te la regalo – dijo el rubio para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la casa del mago, no quería ver a su madre en esas condiciones, su ropa pegada al cuerpo por la transpiración, marcando más aquel cuerpo que deleitaba a las chicas, su cabello ahora oscurecido estaba desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde, haciendo que más de una chica se le quedara mirando con la boca abierta. Len debía reconocer que antes disfrutaba la atención de ellas, pero desde que tenía esos sueños con Rin, siempre que tenía una novia, y estaba a punto de besarla, en vez de ver la cara de su amada, veía la cara de Rin… Realmente lo tenía confundido, he incluso, su obsesión por la rubia se volvió tan fuerte que hasta perdió el interés en todas las chicas del pueblo, al parecer eso hizo crecer el numero de Fan's… Len se preguntaba si las mujeres eran masoquistas o ¿qué?...

/*/*/*/

-aquí esta tu comida- dijo un guardia, mientras lanzaba sin cuidado alguno el plato dentro de la celda.

Gakupo no se molesto en agarrar esa comida, estaba seguro de que eran las sobras de la reina, y lo que menos le interesaba era comer algo tan "envenenado"

-Gakupo,¿ me escuchas?- una voz en el interior de su mente

-¿qué pasa Kaito?- pregunto este mientras se decidía entre comer o no, la verdad es que hambre tenía, y mucha, pero no se iba a rebajar hasta el punto de comer las sobras de la sacerdotisa.

-necesito que investigues cuantos guardias hay en el castillo, si hay pasadizos secretos y todo lo que nos pueda servir cando vayamos a rescatarte- dijo Kaito

-veré que puedo hacer- contestó Gakupo- Hey tu, guardia-. Llamó el pelimorado a uno de sus carceleros.-¿cuántos guardias hay en total?.-

-¿para que quieres saber eso?-

-solo para ver si puedo escapar- dijo Gakupo como si nada, sabía que si hacía enojar al guardia, este arrogantemente le diría que nunca podría escapar porque habría tanto guardias, etc.

-Aunque lo intentes, no podrás salir de aquí, hay más de quinientos guardias, he incluso si escaparás, saldrías, mínimamente, herido de gravedad- término de hablar el carcelero

-hmp- dijo el pelimorado mientras sonreía, quinientos guardias eran muy pocos, él podría fácilmente ganarles a la mitad y Kaito se encargaría del resto. Ahora solo restaba conseguir más información y esperar al mago, que estaba seguro, tardaría bastante por el entrenamiento del joven llamado Len.

/*/*/*/

-Extraño la calidez del sol, sabes, no recuerdo haberlo visto, pero cuando me lo imagino, tal cálido y dorado, siento como si estuviera en el mundo exterior, es hermosa la sensación- decía Rin mientras caminaba por un angosto pasillo de rocas- tal vez suene tonto, pero quisiera ver el sol una vez más, y también la luna, tan plateada en medio de la noche, sería un hermoso regalo-

-Sabes, cuando llegas aquí pierdes muchas cosas que, en una vida normal, no aprecias, cosas tan pequeñas y al alcance nuestro, que tenemos todo el día, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te das cuenta de que ya no las tienes, de que eran de los más valiosas, y que, si tuviera otra oportunidad, las apreciaría, pero mi tiempo esta por terminar…-

/*/*/*/

-Espera Rin, no te rindas...- decía Len mientras dormía, aún podía salvarla…

* * *

**Hola pues, no hay manera de pedir disculpas por la tardanza! Es que tuve problemas con el cole y pues, la tara la familia y también la flojera y falta de inspiración hicieron de este capi un deliro! Pero pz, aquí reaparecí con otro capi que pues, lo siento algo vacío pero ustedes dirán XD! En fin, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal! Soy un espanto de escritora! **

**Besos! **

**Kira-chan**

**Anaiza18:** hola pues me alegra que te haya gustado jejeje, la verdad es que nunca me conformo con lo que escribo y que me digan que les gusto mis fics me hace sentir muy feliz jiji! Besos!

**Clover Kagamine:** jeje, me tarde bastante pero espero que te allá gustado el capi jiji! Agregué una parte donde dice lo que piensa Rin, al parecer ella perdió la esperanza! Que hará Len? Jeje besos


End file.
